terminatorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Terminators
Terminators are roleplayed by players who have completed an application and successfully joined the SkyNET faction. Terminators are roleplayed as extremely durable killing machines. While all Terminators are deadly, more advanced machines are significantly more powerful. The T-800 is the most common type of Terminator on the server. Terminators are the main component of the SkyNET faction. To play as a terminator, a player will need to join SkyNET, that player will then be given a T-600 "trial drone". If the player passes trial, they will be given the option of playing the T-800 as well as the T-600. 'Read/Write' T-800+ Terminators have a read/write function which allows them to learn from experience. This is left off as standard, but can be turned on adjusting the chip. Reprogrammed drones and Infiltrators often have their read/write turned on so they can become more effective over time.While combat drones will mostly learn tactical and strategic information (How to exploit the weaknesses of other machines etc) infiltrators will focus on learning social information so they can better fit in. This applies also to reprogrammed machines. 'Common Terminators' T-600 - The T-600 is one of the most basic terminators roleplayed on the server. It has a large, but inaccurate minigun, and occasionally a grenade launcher. It is very resistant to head-on attacks from ballistic weaponry, but is more vulnerable to attack from the side or rear. Plasma is effective against a T-600 from almost all angles. To play a T-600 a player will have to be accepted into the SkyNET faction. If the player passes their trial period (During which they only play a T-600) they are then allowed to play T-600s and T-800s. T-800 - The T-800 is a common type of Terminator on the server. They are almost entirely resistant to bullets, and their advanced Hyperalloy armour allows them a slight resistance against plasma, although a few bursts to any given area will be effective. T-800s are much stronger than less advanced terminators, and are even capable of ripping T-600s clean in half. The T-800 is most often equipped with an M95 light plasma weapon. T-850 - The T-850 is an upgrade of the T-800 chassis. The main improvement is plasma resistance, which is higher on this series. However, it is also stronger, faster, and smarter than the T-800. Players who have spent a long time in SkyNET and shown competence are often upgraded to be able to play T-850s. T-850s often use the same M95 light plasma weapon as T-800s, but can also use heavy plasma weapons. 'Infiltrators' Infiltrators are tasked with integrating with the human populace of an area, finding information, and terminating high profile targets. The infiltrators are another sub-faction within SkyNET, almost entirely seperate to ground drones. The application process is much more rigorous than the standard SkyNET one. Infiltrators are generally series 888, but event infiltrators may be T-800-850. 800 - The infiltrator variant of this machine is covered in a synthetic skin, which bleeds, and sweats. The machine itself is almost undetectable, the best way to recognize one is by its behavior. Infiltrator 800s will generally act in a mechanical manner, unless their read/write function has been turned on, and they have been allowed to integrate with humans for a long period of time. 850 - The T-850 is faster, stronger, and smarter than the T-800. It can mimic human behaviour much better than the T-800 due to its enhanced R/W capabilities. 888 - The T-888 was designed with infiltration in mind, it can mimic human behavior very well, and its chassis can be made to suit several human body types. This is the standard infiltrator used by the infiltrator subdivision. 'Reprogramming' Terminators, if de-activated, can be reprogrammed by the resistance. Reprogrammed Terminators are exactly the same as normal Terminators, but they obey orders from the Resistance, and fight other Terminators. Reprogrammed drones are quite rare, and are generally only given to trusted SkyNET players. Reprogramming generally starts with a player acquiring authorizations from the top-tier leaders of the SkyNET faction,. Once authorizations have been given, the player is free to be reprogrammed if de-activated and captured. However, the reprogrammed drone also requires authorisation from the leader of Tech-Com to be brought online. Category:SkyNET Category:Terminators